


a date with destiny.

by NovelQueen316



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: Falling In Love, Gen, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovelQueen316/pseuds/NovelQueen316
Summary: I don't own any of the names or the soap opera.
Kudos: 2





	a date with destiny.

It was on a clear sunny day, on that day at a local Restaurant, Stefano Dimera was sitting at a table in the Restaurant, he had just got done with a very important meeting,

He was having a cup of coffee, he got up from the chair that he was sitting on, started walking toward the men's restroom, he started walking past an Employee's Only door, until he stopped and looked through the plastic window, he saw a woman in her middle 20's, wearing under-wear, bra, a restaurant uniform, she was by the grill flipping hamburgers, Stefano could see that she was the most beautiful person that he had ever seen, until she looked and saw him looking at her, He could see her light brown hair, hazel eyes, She smiled and waved at him, he smiled and waved back at her, he continued walking to the men's restroom, while she continued with her work. 

Stefano paid for his cup of coffee, he walked out of the restaurant, he got into his limo, and drove off, He started thinking about the woman that he had seen, He wondered if he'll ever see her again, The Next Day Stefano was at the Restaurant after another Business Deal, He was surprised that it was raining, until Someone bumped into him and the person's purse dropped on the floor. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there", The person said as she got down and started picking her things up. 

"That's all right, let me give you a hand", Stefano answered as he started helping her. 

He saw a Wallet that was in the middle of them, He started reaching for it, He was shocked when his hand was touching the person's hand, He looked up and saw the woman that he had saw the day before. 

"I think that's mine", The woman said as she took the wallet and put it in her purse. 

"Oh I see", Stefano replied as they stood up and brushed themselves off. 

"Thank You for Helping me", The woman said as she was looking at him. 

"You're welcome, What's your name?", Stefano asked as he looked at her. 

"My Name is Lisa", The woman answered.


End file.
